duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:DM-01 Base Set
http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/qa/dm01.html 'Rulings' Q: I have a creature that has "blocker." Can I attack with it? A: Yes, unless the creature says otherwise. Some blockers say "this creature can't attack players," so you can still use them to attack tapped creatures. Some blockers say "this creature can't attack," which means you can't attack with them at all. If a blocker doesn't say anything like that, you can attack with it. Q: Some cards say "your opponent discards a card at random from his hand." How does that work? A: Any way of choosing the card randomly is fine, but here's a good way: Your opponent mixes up the cards in his hand and holds them so you can see only the backs. You choose one of the cards, and he puts it into his graveyard. Q: I have a creature that has "power attacker +4000." Then a spell gives it "power attacker +2000." What happens when I have the creature attack? A: It gets +6000 power. When a creature attacks, you add up all "power attacker" abilities affecting it. Q: Some cards say "draw up to 2 cards." Can I draw 0 cards? A: Yes. "Up to 2" means 0, 1, or 2. Sometimes you have so few cards left in your deck that you don't want to draw any. Q: The rulebook mentions "evolution creatures," but I can't find any. How do I get some? A: The Base Set has no evolution creatures. The first Duel Masters expansion will have them. That's the Evo-Crushinators of Doom set, and it's coming soon! Specific Card Questions Spiral Gate says, "Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost.) Choose 1 creature in the battle zone and return it to its owner's hand." Q: Can I return one of my own creatures to my hand? A: Yes. It doesn't say you must choose one of your opponent's creatures. ---- Black Feather, Shadow of Rage says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, destroy 1 of your creatures." Q: What happens if I have no other creatures in the battle zone? A: After you summon Black Feather, you have at least one creature in the battle zone: Black Feather. If you have no other creatures, destroy Black Feather. ---- Death Smoke says, "Destroy 1 of your opponent's untapped creatures." Q: Can I cast this if my opponent has no untapped creatures? A: Yes, but it doesn't do anything. ---- Swamp Worm says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, your opponent chooses 1 of his creatures and destroys it." Q: Can I summon Swamp Worm if my opponent has no creatures in the battle zone? A: Yes. Just do as much as you can of what Swamp Worm says. ---- Gigaberos says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, destroy 2 of your other creatures or destroy this creature. Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.)" Mighty Shouter says, "When this creature would be destroyed, put it into your mana zone instead." Q: When I summon Gigaberos, what if I choose to destroy 2 of my Mighty Shouters? Does that count for Gigaberos's ability even though the Mighty Shouters aren't really destroyed? A: Yes. What counts is that you choose to destroy 2 creatures. It doesn't matter if another effect prevents them from being destroyed. ---- Scarlet Skyterror says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, destroy all creatures that have 'blocker.'" Q: Do I have to destroy my creatures that have "blocker" too? A: Yes. Destroy all blockers, no matter whose they are. ---- Tornado Flame says, "Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost.) Destroy 1 of your opponent's creatures that has power 4000 or less." Q: When I want to use Tornado Flame to destroy a creature, do I just check the power number printed on the creature? A: No. Check the creature's current power. Start with the power number printed on the creature. Then add any effects that have changed the power. Q: A creature that has 3000 power and "power attacker +2000" broke my shield. My shield turned out to be Tornado Flame. I want to use Tornado Flame's "shield trigger" ability to destroy the creature that attacked me. Has the creature's "power attacker" worn off yet, or does it still have 5000 power? A: The attacking creature still has 5000 power, so Tornado Flame would not destroy it. Breaking shields is part of the attack, so "power attacker" has not worn off yet. ---- Bronze-Arm Tribe says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, put the top card of your deck into your mana zone." Q: Can I use that card for mana right away? A: Yes. Bronze-Arm Tribe puts a new card into your mana zone untapped. You can tap it for mana right away, if you want to cast another spell or summon another creature. ---- Aura Blast says, "Each of your creatures in the battle zone gets 'power attacker +2000' until the end of the turn. (While attacking, a creature that has 'power attacker +2000' gets +2000 power.)" Q: If I cast Aura Blast, then summon a creature, does the new creature have "power attacker +2000"? A: No. Aura Blast affects only your creatures that are in the battle zone when you cast it. Destroy In response to the #1 rules question we've received so far, I figured I'd better make things clear: When a creature loses a battle, it is destroyed. Abilities that key off of a creature being destroyed will follow along. If your Mighty Shouter loses a battle, it goes to your mana zone. If your Aqua Soldier loses a battle, it goes to your hand. (Future editions of the rulebook will be more specific about this.) I hope that clears up any confusion! Play on,